


Werewolves on a plane - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Vacation, Gen, M/M, Pack Mom, Pack Mom imagines, Puppy Liam Dunbar, Scared Liam, Teen Wolf, aeroplane ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: The pack plan to go away on a holiday but one little beta has never been on an areoplane and is dreading the flight so it's up to Y/N, the pack mom to comfort him.





	1. Chapter 1

To think 7am in the Hale loft early on a tuesday morning would be quiet was an understatement. Derek ha already made several trips up and down the stairs retrieving luggage which he passed on to Scott and Stiles who loaded all their bags and cases into the back of the mini van that was parked up outside. His mate, Y/N had finished packing snacks and she gave the bags to Lydia for the journey to hold on to. In the meantime she was having a hard time trying to get the youngest beta, Liam up and ready making sure he was dressed properly and had eaten his breakfast.   
"But momma, I'm tired..." Liam groaned sleepily as he trudged into the kitchen sitting at the table throwing his backpack down beside his feet.  
"I know baby but you need to eat your breakfast so we can get going or we'll be late and miss our flight." Y/N replied as she set a plate of white chocolate chip pancakes in front of him and pressed a kiss to his crown.   
"Eat up, baby. Quickly." She urged him as she headed up the stairs to use the bathroom and grab her jacket and purse before the rest of the pack members piled into the mini van. 

The young beta gulped down the last of his orange juice and quickly washed his dishes leaving them on the drying rack. He wiped his mouth and picked up his backpack and patiently waited at the bottom of the stairs for his momma. Y/N descended down the spiral staircase and smiled seeing Liam had done as he was told and had finished his breakfast.  
"Ready to go, sweetie?" She asked him. Liam nodded and walked out beside as Derek came back into the loft to double check everything before locking up.   
"Babe, you remembered our passports right?" Y/N asked him.   
"In my jacket pocket." Derek told her proudly. She smiled and shook her head. 

The pack had been planning the small vacation for months and now that the day was finally here, it was manic. Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Malia piled in as they waited for Y/N, Derek and Liam as they began their journey to the airport.   
"This is going to be great!" Stiles exclaimed excitedly.   
"A whole week away from Beacon hills." Scott added as the others nodded.   
"I can't wait to wear my new bikini!" Lydia practically squealed.   
"Are you excited, pup?" Derek asked Liam as he stretched out his arm from behind Y/N and went to ruffle Liam's hair but the young beta just simply shrugged.   
"What is it, baby?" Y/N cooed running her fingers through his hair.   
"I've never been on a plane before. I'm nervous." Liam told her softly looking down into his lap as he nervously twiddled his fingers. Y/N smiled and wrapped an arm around him pulling him close to her chest.   
"You'll be ok, sweetie." She reassured him.   
"Yeah plus it's only a 7 hour flight." Stiles pointed out.   
"7 HOURS?!" Liam cried nervously.   
"Well it's technically 14 hours since we're going there and back." Stiles added.   
"WHAT?!" Liam cried on the verge of tears.   
"Stiles?!" Y/N and Derek interjected together.   
"Sssh, you'll be ok, sweetheart. There's nothing to be afraid of. We'll be right here with you. Besides there's lots of fun things to do like eat yummy snacks, go to sleep, play video games on your nintendo; and ooh I almost forgot - we have Derek's laptop so we can watch movies too." She reassured him.   
"Can I sit with you, momma?" Liam asked shyly.   
"Of course you can, baby. I'll be right next to you the whole time." She smiled down at him. Liam nodded against her chest and sighed in relief. For the rest of the journey, he closed his eyes and focused on the sound of his momma's gentle heartbeat which slowly lulled him to sleep. 

The pack were 10 minutes away from reaching the airport. Y/N decided to wake Liam.   
"Liam, baby. We're almost here. Wake up." She cooed at the sleeping beta in her arms. Liam groaned and rubbed his eyes. Y/N smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"Come on pup, we need to go get checked in a few minutes." Derek told him. Liam rubbed his eyes slowly waking up to see the airport in front of him as the mini van parked up at the drop off point and everyone slowly exited as they grabbed their luggage.   
"Come on, sweetie." Y/N urged him as she got out and grabbed some of their luggage from Derek. Liam held on to her hand still nervous.   
"Everything's going to be ok, sweetie. First we're going to check our luggage in and then we'll go get something to eat and then go to the waiting area until it's time for us to board the plane ok?" She reassured him taking him through the steps. Liam nodded at her words still clutching her hand tightly. 

Y/N followed behind the others as she wheeled her luggage behind her and held on to Liam's hand as he stayed close beside her. The entered the gates where Derek handed everyone their passport so they could pass through.   
"Thank you, Mr Hale. Go through and collect your luggage". The man behind the desk replied handing the older alpha his passport as the others slowly proceeded behind him. 

It was 10:08am when the pack decided it would be a good idea to get some late breakfast at a nearby cafe just before they went to board the plane. They chose a small french cafe and opted to get coffees, hot chocolate, cake and a full breakfast.  
"We need to board the plane at 11:30am so just everyone is aware." Derek alerted the others who nodded and hummed at him in response as they happily tucked into their food. Liam sat beside Y/N at the table. She made sure he ate his food and kept his breathing under control sensing he was still nervous. 

After their late breakfast, they proceeded to the boarding gates where they waited. Scott and Stiles were sat playing a card game, Lydia and Malia were scrolling through their phones, Derek was reading the boarding passes and Y/N was sat silently with Liam resting against her shoulder.   
"The gates for flight 3A are now open. The gates for flight 3A are now open." A voice called from the speakers in the waiting room.   
"That's us, let's go everyone." Derek told them as he got up.   
"Come on sweetie, this is the exciting part." Y/N told Liam. 

Once everyone had boarded the plane, Y/N got Liam seated as she stood up and helped the others with their hand luggage and made everyone was settled before taking her seat.   
"Momma, I can't." Liam told her anxiously.   
"You're ok, sweetie. I'm here." Y/N cooed.   
"Momma, can I sit th-." Liam asked quietly slowly trailing off as he looked away and blushed.   
"No baby, once we've taken off and the captain says it's ok to move then you can but for now you have to stay in your seat." Y/N told him. Liam whined and rested his head against her shoulder.  
"I know baby, I know." She cooed and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"You'll be ok, kiddo." Derek reassured him. 

The plane began to shake and rumble as it began to take off. Liam gripped onto Y/N's arm and hid his face against her shoulder.  
"Sssh it's ok. It's ok." Y/N reassured him. Once the captain announced it was ok for the passengers to move, Liam didn't hesitate to jump on to Y/N's lap. He wrapped his arms around her neck and hid his face against her shoulder.   
"It's ok, you're ok baby. You're safe. We're here." Y/N reassured him. 

Y/N saw Scott walking towards her down the aisle of the plane and she gave him a small smile. Scott saw Liam curled up in Y/N's lap as he tried not to cry.   
"Liam, what's going on?" Scott asked him as he crouched down in front of his beta.   
"He's nervous about flying." Y/N explained to him. The plane jolted and Liam let out a scream.   
"Ssssh it's ok, it's ok. That was nothing sweetheart." She cooed.   
"I don't like this, I don't like this momma. It hurts my ears." Liam sobbed. Y/N's heart broke seeing Liam so uncomfortable.   
"I know baby, I know. It'll be ok." Y/N cooed.   
"Is there anything I can do?" Scott asked but Liam shook his head.   
"I jus' wan' momma." He sobbed against Y/N's neck.   
"I'm just a few seats ahead if you need anything ok? I'm your alpha. You can always come to me." Scott reassured his beta. Liam sniffled and nodded in response. 

At this point, Liam was practically holding on to Y/N for dear life. He wrapped his legs around her waist and his arms around her neck as he sobbed against her shoulder. Y/N had been rocking him in her arms and rubbing his back for the past 10 minutes but nothing seemed to be working.   
"Liam, pup. Look at me. We need to slow down your breathing. It's ok, we're here. Let's get your breathing under control and then I might have something that could help ok? Give me your hand." Derek asked and held Liam's hand helping to take some of his pain away. Liam sighed in relief from Derek's touch as he nuzzled into Y/N more. 

"Sssh, you're ok. You're ok, baby. Momma's here." Y/N cooed.   
"Poor dear." An elderly voice from opposite the couple spoke.   
"Someone doesn't like flying does he?" the elderly woman spoke looking at Liam in Y/N's arms as she gave her a sympathetic smile.   
"No he doesn't, it's his first time and he's not taking it well." Y/N replied as she continued to rock Liam.   
"Are you, baby?" Y/N cooed pressing a kiss to his temple. Liam shook his head against her.   
"Close your eyes and get some sleep." She hushed him still rocking him but Liam shook his head.   
"No momma, I can't." Liam continued to sob.   
"Ok pup, I've got an idea let's see if this works." Derek began as he took out his headphones and laptop. He put the headphones on Liam and switched on his laptop so he could occupy the young pup with a movie. Derek chose Despicable Me 3 and let it play on screen as Liam shuffled in Y/N's arms and settled down facing the movie. A few minutes into the movie, Liam began to settle down and focused on watching the movie. Y/N sighed a breath of relief and smiled. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Liam's forehead.   
"Good boy, that's my good boy." She cooed running her fingers through his hair. Liam looked up at his momma and Y/N smiled at him wiping away his tears and pressed another kiss to his forehead.   
"Good thinking, babe." Y/N stated.   
"I'm glad he's calmed down." Derek told her. Liam looked up at the older alpha and Derek gave him a reassuring smile and ruffled the young beta's hair. 

Y/N took out a bottle of water from her handbag and took a few sips. She asked Derek to pause the movie and took off Liam's headphones.   
"I was watching momma." Liam told her.   
"I know baby and you can go back to watching but I want you to drink some water ok?" She asked him. Liam nodded and did as he was told allowing Y/N to feed him a few sips of water as he then went back to watching the rest of the movie. 

Over an hour later and Liam was still nestled in her lap. Y/N was flicking the social media on her phone when Derek nudged her slowly and glanced at Liam in her lap. Y/N put down her phone and looked down to see the young beta had tired himself out and was now fast asleep.   
"He's asleep, babe." Derek told her.  
"Aww my poor baby." Y/N cooed as she gently took off the headphones and positioned Liam more comfortably in her arms. The young beta whined in her arms.   
"Sssh, it's ok. It's ok." Y/N hushed him running her fingers though his hair.   
"Too bad there's still another 5 hours to go." Derek replied.   
"Oh god." Y/N sighed knowing that once Liam was up again it would be back to him shaking, crying and not wanting to let her go. She had to think of something else.


	2. Almost there

Liam had been asleep for just over 2 hours and was started to awaken. He yawned and his eyes slowly fluttered open as he looked around his surroundings and pouted disappointed that he was still on the plane but he looked up and sighed a breath of relief that he was still sat in Y/N's arms. He saw that Y/N was asleep with her head resting on Derek's shoulder.   
"Momma...?" Liam called softly.   
"Momma..." Liam called her again this time louder. Y/N jumped awake and groaned at the light as it blinded her slightly.   
"Liam, baby?" Y/N called rubbing her eyes as she tried to wake herself up.   
"How're you doing, pup?" Derek asked him as he ruffled Liam's hair.   
"Ok." Liam shrugged and simply replied.   
"Im glad you got some rest, sweetie. Are you hungry?", Y/N asked him as she brushed his hair away from his face and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

Suddenly the plane began to shake and rumble again and Liam yelled out in fright.   
"Momma!" He cried hugging her tightly.   
"Sssh it's ok. It's ok." Y/N cooed.   
"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. There is a minor turbulence, there is nothing to worry about but please remain in your seats until it has passed. Thank you." The captain spoke over the radio.   
"Sssh, come on baby. You need to sit in your seat." Y/N told Liam as she unwrapped his arms from around her neck and placed him in his seat beside her.   
"No momma, please." Liam begged tears rolling down his face.   
"I know baby, I know but you heard the captain. You have to sit in your seat." Y/N told him but Liam shook his head still sobbing wanting to sit with her.   
"Sssh I'm here, baby. It's ok. Momma's here." Y/N cooed trying to calm him down. Derek wrapped an arm around the young beta whilst Liam clutched Y/N's arm tightly. 

"The turbulence has now passed. Thank you for your cooperation." The captain spoke.   
"See it's all over now, sweetheart. We're safe. Nothing bad is going to happen. Come on, you haven't moved to go to the bathroom since we boarded." Y/N told him placing him on the seat beside her as she got up to stretch her limbs.   
"No momma no, don't go." Liam cried.   
"Honey, it's ok. I promise. Momma has to go to the bathroom too. Are you going to come with me or do you want Derek to take you?" Y/N asked him. But Liam shook his head.   
"Honey, you're being silly. Come on now." Y/N told him. Liam whined in response.  
"Look I'll go first and then you can see that it's safe ok?" She told him. Derek wrapped an arm around the young beta and brought him to his chest hushing him.   
"You go, babe. I'll watch him." Derek reassured her. Y/N nodded and hurried to the bathroom to relieve herself. On the way back to her seat she saw Scott and Lydia standing by her seats.   
"What's going on?" Y/N asked.  
"We heard screaming so we came to check on Liam." Lydia told her.   
"Is everything ok?" Scott asked.   
"Liam's refusing to go to the bathroom. He hasn't been since we boarded." Y/N told them.   
"Come on pup, let me take you?" Derek asked him but Liam shook his head despite the fact that he had been fidgeting in his seat for the past 15 minutes.   
"Honey, it's dangerous to hold it in. You need to go. Come on baby." Y/N urged him. Liam finally, slowly got up and clutched on to her hand.   
"I'll come with you." Scott told her as he followed behind the pack mother and the young beta.   
"See, it's ok. You're doing great, sweetheart." Y/N reassured him.   
"Ok, we'll wait right here." Scott told his beta. Liam nodded. 

After a few minutes, Liam exited the bathroom and sighed a breath of relief.   
"See, I told you you'd feel better. Let's go back to our seats and then we can get you something to eat. You must be hungry, huh?" Y/N cooed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Derek passed them in the hallway to go to the bathroom and told Y/N that he had already ordered some food for Liam.   
"Great, thanks babe." Y/N told him. 

They got back to their seats and Y/N sat down and pulled Liam on to her lap.   
"Ok so we have water, sandwiches, chips, some apple slices and this looks like chocolate and vanilla pudding." Y/N told him as she tore open the packaging of the sandwiches and handed one to Liam eat.   
"Eat slowly, I don't want you to be sick." Y/N told him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Liam nodded and took a bite of his sandwich as she rested against Y/N. 

"Someone's looking a little better, aren't they?" The elderly lady across them asked with a loving smile.   
"Slowly but yes." Y/N replied with a smile.   
"Poor dear. My grandson is the same when it comes to flying." She told her.   
"Aww, how old is he?" Y/N asked curiously.   
"He's 5." The elderly woman replied. Liam flushed a bright red hearing this.   
"Are you finished, baby? Do you want the other?" Y/N asked him. Liam nodded so she handed him the second half of his sandwich which he gladly took another bite. 

Derek got back to his seat passing them and took a sip of the coffee that he had requested for himself and Y/N.   
"Glad to see you're eating, pup." Derek replied as he pat Liam's knee. Y/N fed Liam sips of water and opened the packet of chips for him as he continued to eat.   
"Momma, can I have the pudding?" Liam asked her.   
"Once you've finished your apple slices, yes." Y/N told him. Liam pouted. Y/N couldn't help but chuckle.   
"You'll be glad to know we'll be getting off the plane soon. There's about an hour to go until we land. You've been really brave so far, pup. We're really proud of you." Derek reassured the young beta. Liam gave Derek a shy smile and nodded at the older alpha.   
"That's my good boy." Y/N cooed and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Liam gladly ate his apple slices and handed Y/N the pudding cup to open. She took a napkin and tucked it into the front of his shirt like a bib. She took a small spoonful of the pudding and brought it to Liam's lips. Liam opened his mouth and gladly let his momma feed him.   
"Aww what a little sweetheart." The elderly woman smiled as she watched Y/N feed Liam.   
"Good boy." Y/N praised him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She wiped his mouth and wrapped her arms around him.   
"Derek..?" Liam asked the older alpha.   
"Are you alright, pup? What's up?" The older alpha relied.   
"Can I watch another movie?" He asked.   
"Yeah of course, what movie do you want to watch?" Derek asked as he pulled up the list on his laptop for Liam to choose from.  
"The avengers." Liam replied.  
"Good choice, pup. Here you go." Derek told him loading the movie as he passed Liam the headphones to put on.   
"All set, kiddo?" Derek asked. Liam nodded. Derek went ahead and played the movie and Y/N smiled pressing a kiss to Liam's crown. She could sense how relieved he was after hearing they'd be landing soon. She felt Liam relax in her arms as he watched the movie. Y/N ran her fingers through his hair and pressed a kiss to his temple as she sighed content. 

Next time, there would be no flying.


End file.
